Rejected  Austria X Prussia
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Gilbert loves Roderich, but he doesn't think he loves him back. So Elizaveta brings the two together, only resulting in Gilbert getting rejected. But was it really what Roderich wanted to do?  OOC and AU


**Hey, this is a short one-shot! This is definitely my first time writing so in detail, so it kinda shows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>There I was, sitting on the couch next to <em>him<em> in utter silence. This wasn't fun. I could tell he wasn't very amused, either. It was actually rather... awkward, and uncomfortable. This was abnormal for us. Usually, we were fighting. Not today.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Elizaveta said.

"_Nothing.."_ _He _replied harshly. I stared at him with sad eyes. I knew why she had called us out like this. And so did he. It hurt me to see his reaction to it all.

_Surely, he just doesn't know what to think. I mean, we've been best friends for so long, he probably just doesn't want to ruin it!_ I reassured myself. But that wasn't the case at all. I loved him. And he didn't love me back.

"Gilbert?" She said, facing me. I was staring at the ground, now. And I stayed staring at the ground until he got up.

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." _He_ said, and stormed out of the room.

"Roderich, come back in here! We have important issues to discuss!" Elizaveta was on my side with this 'issue'. I mean, she is a fangirl afterall.

"Him being in love with me is not an important issue! It's disgusting!" Roderich shouted, and left for real this time.

I started to tear up. _Right..._ I thought. _He doesn't even want to be my friend. Oh wait, he never was my friend. He hates me. He always has._ I started to cry. "I knew it." I managed to say through sobs.

"Roderich! Stop acting this way!" She called out to him again, but no answer. I heard a large slam come from the front door, and then the start of a car. An expensive Mercedes Benz.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I was just rejected in the worst way I had imagined. I tried to stand up, but it just resulted in my collapsing on the floor, and Elizaveta rushing to help me up.

"My God, you're a mess. Why is this so hard for you?" She questioned me lightly.

"B-because I..." I tried to speak, but I kept choking on my words.

"Gilbert?" She asked, a look of worry and panic on her face.

The last thing I heard was his voice. The last thing I saw was his hand reaching out to me. Just like the first day we met.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up in a silky orange blanket. I got up too quickly and felt dizzy.

_Where am I?_ I thought. _Wait..._ There were girls' things everywhere. I was in Elizaveta's room, in her bed.

"Gilbert, are you finally awake?" She asked softly, walking up to me and gently placing one hand to my forehead.

"I..." then I remembered what had happened, "Where's Roderich?"

"He's still not home. He's been gone as long as you've been passed out. Five hours."

Five hours. I had fainted and been like that for five hours.

"I have a question for you." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Haven't you asked me enough, already? My head hurts..."

"Why do you love him?"

That question. The same question I had been asking myself for years now. The one with so many answers, I couldn't even keep track. So, my safe answer was:

"I don't know." I said.

I was also caught off gaurd. Those words hit me square in the heart. Why did I love him? Well, for starters, he offered me a place to stay when I needed one, he always invited me over for dinner, he'd lend me jackets when I was cold... He just did, altogether, nice things for me...

"But I don't understand..." I mumbled, not realizing I said it out loud.

"You don't understand what?"

"I don't understand why he did so many nice things for me when he really, really hates me that much. It's just kind of..."

"Weird?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked, which was another thing that caught me off gaurd.

"Yeah..." I said, unsure of what exactly was going on in her head.

Suddenly, I heard the front door slam again. Followed by an attactive young man barging into Elizaveta's room and dragging her out the door to 'talk' (quietly shout at).

I tried to listen.

"Elizaveta! Why the hell did you do that earlier?" He quietly yelled the question through clenched teeth.

"Roderich, you know why I did that." Elizaveta said with an iron tone. One that would scare a little child, or Feliciano.

Roderich sighed heavily, then opened the door, closing it and locking it behind him. He glared at the ground.

"Roderich-" I said, almost pleadingly, but was cut-off by a soft tone I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Be quiet. Sheesh, look at you. Elizaveta was right when she said you looked horrible." He said. Yes, his tone was soft, but it also had an edge to it that made me sad.

"When did you talk to her?" I asked.

"About 3 hours ago. Here, I rushed home hoping you were okay, and now look at you. You're already conscious again." He sounded disappointed.

"Why did you-"

"Gilbert, I'm sorry. What I did before was cruel and unnecessary." His tone lost it's edge and turned more into a hurt one.

He started to walk closer to the bed, keeping his eyes on his feet. When he finally got to the bed, he looked me straight in the eyes, and said the words I had been dying to hear for so long.

"I love you, too, Gilbert." He said, then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

He started to get onto the bed. Well, more like he started to get onto me. Which is exactly what he did.

"Wait, Ro-..." I gasped through the kisses.

"I'm not stopping, I've been waiting for this for too long now. I'm tired of waiting." He said as he started to take off my shirt and kiss down my neck.

"Nn~ Roderich..."

Luckily, we were both wearing button up shirts, so they were pretty easy to get off.

His lips trailed from my neck to my chest, where his tongue circled around one of my nipples for a brief second before he continued on his journey south.

He unbuttoned my pants, and gently grabbed my pulsing member.

"Ngh~" I gasped in pleasure.

"You sure get excited easily." Roderich said with a smirk, before putting aforementioned member into his mouth.

"Ahh~ Roderich!"

He sucked, he licked, and he played with it until,

"Roderich, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, "Ngh~!"

That didn't stop him.

"Haa, haa~ Roderich, stop... Nn~ I'm gonna-" Before I knew it, he was swallowing my cum.

"Ah~ sorry." I panicked.

"It's alright, but you cum too quickly." He smiled then slowly turned me over.

"Now, Gilbert, you have to tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Wa-wait, Roderich, haa~" I gasped.

He didn't listen as he slowly shoved one finger into my hole.

"Haa~ no, wai- Nn~" It hurt, but I didn't want him to stop, so I didn't say anything.

He shoved the second finger in.

"Gilbert, honey, you're too tight. Relax." He said as he buried his face into my neck, kissing it.

"S-sorry, ahh~" I tried to loosen up for him.

"Good boy." He said. I could feel him smiling.

He finally put the third finger in, and then used his free hand to stroke my member.

"Haa~ Nn~" The pleasure overwhelmed the pain until I was numb.

He took his fingers out and said, "I'm going to put it in, okay? Remember. If it hurts, say something. We can stop if you need to." He said softly and sweetly.

I managed a nod, then openly took him inside of me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to his sleeping face right beside me. I was trembling from a mixture of pain and pleasure when I sat up. Mostly pain, because my hips were killing me.

"Ow, fuck." I said.

"Are you alright?" I heard him say. I looked at him, and I saw his beautiful face. A face with a look of worry, thoughtfulness, and love.

"Yeah" I lied, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. I bet it's your hips, huh. You're sitting weirdly, so I though maybe that was it."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but that's alright. I'll get used to it."

We both laughed, then I layed back down. I stared at him, he stared at me. Everything was perfect until,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD FUCK IN MY BED!" Oh Lord, it's the Wicked Witch of the West.

Me and Roderich sat up, startled. We knew what was coming, so we quickly got up and got dressed awaiting her arrival, and the series of shouts and hits to the head with the frypan that were to come.

She bursted through the door. "Alright, I understand. You love eachother, great! But just don't show it all over my bed!" she growled, "Now I gotta burn the sheets..."

"S-sorry..." I said.

"Fine. Next time, we'll show our love all over that nice couch you just bought a week ago." Roderich said with a confident smile on his face.

Boy, did he get hit with the frypan hard...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? It was definitely fun to write XD being a Prussia X Austria fangirl, I just randomly got the idea. The weird thing is, is that it wasn't originally going to be Seme Austria and Uke Prussia. It was gonna be the other way around, but it's so fun making Prussia sad! XD I'm sorry, it fits so well... Anyways!<strong>

**Review, favourite, what not lol. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
